


Three Points by Kiwoa [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Three Points by Kiwoa read by Rhea314</p><p>Settling his grip just above the muted curve of Bitty's hips, Jack squeezes. "Better."<br/>Bitty coughs out a laugh. "Glad you're satisfied."<br/>"Almost satisfied," Jack says. "I still have my shirt and socks on."<br/>"Good," Bitty says, and he leans to press them together, forehead to forehead, chest to chest with only cotton worn thin between them. "I like you like this. It's cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Points by Kiwoa [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176641) by [kiwoa (Rinoa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa). 



**Title** : Three Points  
 **Author** : Kiwoa  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Check Please!  
 **Character** : Jack/Bitty  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Settling his grip just above the muted curve of Bitty's hips, Jack squeezes. "Better."  
Bitty coughs out a laugh. "Glad you're satisfied."  
"Almost satisfied," Jack says. "I still have my shirt and socks on."  
"Good," Bitty says, and he leans to press them together, forehead to forehead, chest to chest with only cotton worn thin between them. "I like you like this. It's cute."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176641)  
**Length** 0:21:02  
Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Three%20Points%20by%20Kiwoa.mp3.zip),  
[ podbook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Three%20Points%20by%20Kiwoa.m4b.zip)  
cover art by Reena_Jenkins


End file.
